Modus
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [OS]Menceritakan secara sederhana bagaimana Hinata dan Naruto bertemu dan apa yang melatarbelakangi pertemuan mereka. Siapa sangka, yang awalnya iseng jadinya serius?/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Modus_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing : NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **AU,** _ **miss-typo(s), author's note alert, oneshot**_

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Sampai di sini dulu materinya, sampai jumpa."

Hyuuga Hinata membereskan buku dan laptopnya tepat setelah dosen meninggalkan ruangan. Kelas begitu riuh, bersorak karena jam kuliah telah selesai. Ada yang mengeluh perut lapar, saling mengajak pulang bersama, baru bangun dari tidur, dan biasa saja. Hinata mungkin tipikal terakhir.

Sekalipun pendidikan dokter bukanlah angannya yang begitu kuat, tetap saja ia harus bekerja keras. Harus fokus, sebab menjadi dokter tidaklah mudah. Walau sastra inggris adalah minatnya yang paling besar, toh menjadi dokter juga tidak buruk–pikirnya. Jadi, tidak ada atensi yang begitu besar dalam menjalani hari-hari kuliahnya dengan antusias, padahal baru satu tahun merasakan bangku perkuliahan–lagi-lagi, biasa saja.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan buku tebal dalam dekapan, si Hyuuga berniat menghampiri kafe dekat kampus. Berniat mencari bahan-bahan materi. Sejujurnya, Hinata berkarakter _well-prepared._ Maka, tidak heran ia begitu sibuk di tahun pertama–pacaran, _hang out,_ nonton, apapun itu, untuk saat ini belum di pikirannya.

"Yo, Hinata- _chan_!"

Hinata memutar badannya, kepala indigo itu menoleh menghadap ke sumber suara. Seorang lelaki tinggi berlari seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Kiba?"

"Mau ke mana kau, pendek?"

Satu jitakan pelan mendarat di kepala coklat Kiba.

"Bisa jangan mengejek tinggi badanku? Aku mau ke kafe, laper."

"Yah, kukira mau pulang. Mau nebeng," sahut Kiba, tidak lupa cengiran kudanya yang lebar di antara kedua tato segitiga itu.

"Oh, jadi sahabat artinya itu cuma tebeng-menebeng, ya? Oke." Gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada sambil pura-pura memasang raut wajah kesal sementara Inuzuka Kiba lagi-lagi hanya bisa menyengir.

"Yah, ga nebeng juga, sih. Niat awalnya mau pinjam mobilmu."

Hinata mendelik, "buat apa?"

"Mau ngapel ke gedung hukum, hehe. Mobilku lagi di bengkel jadi tadi cuma naik bus." Kiba memegang bahu sempit Hinata sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes,_ "ya, _Hime_? _Please?_ "

"Oke-oke. _Because you're my bestie, you can use it._ Inget ya, Kiba. Ga–"

"–ga boleh lecet, ga boleh kotor, ga boleh kena tilang. Bener?"

"Nah, itu tau." Hinata memberikan kunci mobilnya dibalas dengan pelukan bahagia Kiba. Begitu erat, seperti menang undian.

Pelukan itu melonggar, digantikan dengan cubitan Kiba mennyerang pipi tembam Hinata. "Astaga, kapan kau jadi pendiam dan pemalu seperti dulu? Kurang-kurangi nonton drama korea-mu itu, lihatlah sekarang kau jadi cerewet."

"Berani protes? Sini balikin kuncinya," perintah Hinata.

"E-eh, iya, iya! Aku ga protes lagi nih. _Bye,_ Hinata- _chan_!"

Setelah Kiba meninggalkan Hinata dengan langkah antusiasnya–sambil sesekali berjoget di tengah pelataran kampus–gadis itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak jauh, mungkin hanya beberapa langkah pendek ia akan sampai di kafe bernuansa _coffee shop_ langganannya selama setahun ini.

Ketika alunan musik pop menyambut kedatangan Hinata, tidak perlu berpikir panjang ia akan duduk di mana. Karena memang biasanya gadis berambut indigo itu hobinya duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Kalau sudah ditempati, mana saja asalkan ada colokan listriknya. Ia meletakkan terlebih dahulu tasnya, sebagai tanda bahwa tempat tersebut sudah ada yang punya untuk sementara. Memesan segelas _iced americano_ dan sepotong _blackforest._

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Hinata membuka laptopnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kata pada mesin pencari sebelum ia membuka buku tebal yang ia peluk sedari tadi.

Matanya berpaku pada kata demi kata yang tercetak di sana. Membacanya dengan seksama laksana proklamasi tempo dulu. Seperti mesin pemindai, mata _amethyst-_ nya bergulir sambil membaca ia mengingat materi itu.

" _Iced americano_ dan _blackforest_?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Bahkan, matanya tidak bisa sejenak terlepas dari monitor tipis itu. Jarinya juga lihai bermain di _mouse pad, scroll_ sedikit demi sedikit. Sesekali ia mencatatnya di notes dengan pulpen hitam favoritnya. Begitu serius.

"Uhm, permisi."

Suara berat mengintimidasi aktivitas Hinata sehingga ia menghentikannya untuk sementara waktu. Si pemilik suara langsung duduk pada bangku seberang Hinata tanpa basa-basi. Gadis tersebut mengamati perawakan pemuda itu. Tinggi, berkulit coklat manis, berambut kuning mencolok, dan berkemeja abu-abu bersama tas hitam buluknya.

Intinya, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang berbahaya. Meskipun, tiga garis di kedua pipinya sedikit menakuti Hinata.

Akan tetapi, apa salahnya berwaspada?

"Maaf, ada apa?" Hinata bertanya was-was.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menawarkan ini padamu." Pemuda itu menyerahkan selembar tiket pada Hinata.

Hinata diam, menunggu pemuda itu menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Mengerti akan reaksi Hinata, cepat-cepat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda penngenal. "Aku Naruto, anak elektro. salam kenal."

Hinata menatap sebentar pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ia melakukan hal yang sama. "Hinata, anak kedokteran. Salam kenal juga."

Merasakan canggung menghampiri celah di antara mereka berdua, Naruto–si Pemuda–menoleh sedikit pada sekumpulan lelaki yang tak jauh dari mereka. Samar-samar Hinata melihat ekspresi _sudah-lakukan-saja-bodoh_ dari masing-masing mereka.

Merasa susah mengakrabkan diri, bukan berarti si Kuning menyerah begitu saja. Mengingat watak perempuan di depannya yang menurutnya begitu cuek, pemuda tinggi itu tak menyurutkan maksud terselubungnya.

Naruto berdeham, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Ini tiket konser kecil mereka," lelaki blasteran itu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada kawanannya, " _by the way,_ mereka anak sipil. Aku hanya bantu mereka menarik penonton."

Tangan putih Hinata tergerak mengambil selembar tiket konsep _bohemian_ itu. Tanpa mengeluarkan respons verbal apapun. Sikap Hinata membuat Naruto harap-harap cemas. Kemudian menoleh sementara ke belakang–teman-temannya itu.

"Itu konser pertama mereka. Bukan konser juga, sih. Bisa dibilang mereka salah satu bintang tamu," imbuh Naruto. "Bagaimana, kau tertarik?"

Hinata masih diam, sorot matanya yang lembut laksana rembulan kini menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Tenang, pasti seru, kok. Lagi pula," Naruto memajukan posisi duduknya tatkala menyeringai, "anak kedokteran juga butuh _refreshing_ kan?"

"Baiklah," putus Hinata kemudian menyimpan tiket itu di dompetnya. "Berapa harga tiketnya?"

"Lima puluh ribu. Dan, tolong tulis namamu serta _id line_ di sini," pinta Naruto sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas kosong.

"Untuk apa?" Alis Hinata menyatu, dahinya mengernyit bingung.

"Yah, mana tau perlu," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Melihat kurva senyuman itu, pipi Hinata mulai memancarkan hawa panas–ia tidak sadar tengah merona. "A-ah, bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertanya jika aku tidak paham dengan keterangan-keterangan di tiket ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas kosong yang kecil dari Naruto.

Ups, Hinata mulai gugup, bung.

"Masalah itu tidak usah kau khawatirkan," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "kau akan tau caranya."

Duh, wajah imut Hinata mulai melayang-layang di kepala Naruto.

"Gimana caranya? Aku masih ga ngerti."

Hening mulai merajalela. Suara terakhir yang menyapa pendengaran adalah pulpen Hinata yang sudah tertutup tanda ia telah selesai menulis. Hinata menatap intens lelaki di depannya. Meminta penjelasan yang benar-benar jelas darinya–Hinata sejujurnya tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berbelit-belit.

Sorot mata Hinata bagaikan laser, yang tepat bisa melubangi kedua matanya–Naruto grogi ditatap seperti itu, _to be honest._ Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh menoleh ataupun menunduk, untuk saat ini pantang baginya. Namikaze kuning itu mengulum bibirnya yang hampir kering. Mencoba menahan mati-matiann sumpah serapah yang sudah ia siapkan untuk teman-temannya yang mulai menertawakan kekikukannya.

Pertanyaan Hinata itu, sungguh, membuat Naruto tidak bisa putar otak untuk menjawabnya. Rasa percaya diri yang sudah ia bangun runtuh seketika. Lama-lama sumpah serapah itu mulai berbalik menghujam batinnya, memaki kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini di hadapan perempuan–padahal ia paling pintar urusan beginian.

Dengan memberanikan diri Naruto menatap kedua mata anggun itu dan berusaha setenang mungkin. Otaknya masih mencari alasan yang pas untuk menutupi niat terselubungnya. Akan tetapi apa daya, sirat mata Hinata menjatuhkan segalanya.

Naruto terlalu fokus pada Hinata, merasa tertarik dan terhisap bagaikan magnet _black hole_ yang masih menjadi misteri dunia–hanya sekali tatap, seketika Hinata menjadi sosok yang paling misterius bagi Naruto.

Mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dari masing-masing mereka, Hinata sekejap saja mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya bersama kertas putih itu. Memutuskan tatapan mereka yang sudah berlangsung selama satu menit.

Spontanitas menyenggol kesadaran Naruto, memuntahkan apa yang sudah menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata sedetik sebelum uang itu diletakkan. "A-aku akan _chat_ kau duluan!"

Seolah-olah angin yang masuk bersama pelanggan di kafe itu menertawakan kekonyolan Naruto. Naruto mengepal tangannya dan meringis pelan. _"Sialan kenapa teriak coba?"_ Ia membatin malu.

Akhirnya, Hinata menerbitkan satu senyuman lebar beserta satu tawa tertahan–baginya, ekspresi Naruto barusan begitu lucu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Itu duitnya, lima puluh ribu. Aku beli nih, tiketnya."

"Wah, ternyata kau ini," Hinata mengamati Naruto kembali sambil meneguk _iced americano,_ "tidak semenyeramkan mukanya ya?"

Hinata tertawa dengan natural, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa pendek. Lebih jahatnya, sekawanan Naruto ingin menyembur saking lucunya komen Hinata.

"Berarti dari awal kau takut sama aku?"

"Ga juga, cuma aku waspada aja. Tau kan, belakangan ini banyak banget orang jahat?"

Kali ini, giliran Naruto yang tertawa.

"Jadi sekarang udah ga takut lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng sebagai respons. Gestur Hinata tersebut menarik sudut-sudut bibir Naruto membentuk suatu senyuman tipis, memicu detak jantungnya yang perlahan mulai berpacu.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa ya di konser," pamit Naruto. Ia tersenyum sejenak sebelum angkat kaki dari tempat Hinata. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan hal yang sama lalu sepersekian menit berikutnya Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu–"

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa ya di konser,"

"–apa-apaan itu?"

Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata sambil membawa segenggam harapan yang ia tanam di hatinya sejak matanya bersiborok dengan mata Hinata. Harapan agar niatnya yang sekadar ingin makan gratis bisa berubah haluan menjadi ingin memiliki hubungan romantis.

.

* * *

.

 _ **[Setengah jam yang lalu.]**_

"Akhirnya kita ngumpul lagi," ucap seorang pria berambut gondrong, kebetulan hari ini diikat seperti nanas, "kali ini, _full team_!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, lalu menimbrung. "Udah setaun ga beginian, ya ngga?"

"Ya iyalah jarang ngumpul, namanya udah punya pacar masing-masing."

"Jomblo kok sewot sih, Men?" Si gondrong menepuk pelan kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Tau tuh, Menma. Naruto yang jomblo biasa aja, kok. Ya kan, Nar?" Kali ini pria kulit putih paling bersinar angkat suara.

"Ujung-ujungnya yang dibahas jomblo ya, Sai." Naruto memutar bola mata birunya bosan, lelah jadi bulan-bulanan hanya karena kesendiriannya. Sementara Saiㅡsi Putih bagaikan lampu neon, atau bisa dibilang layaknya mayatㅡhanya tersenyum palsu sambil meninju pundak Naruto.

"Ya sudah, gini aja. Naruto atau Menma coba deketin tuh cewek di seberang. Kelihatannya menantang dan merepotkan." Telunjuk si gondrong menunjuk seorang perempuan yang sibuk sendiri dengan laptop dan buku-buku yang mengepung sosok itu.

"Aku, Nara Shikamaru, akan mentraktir yang bakalan pacaran sama tuh cewek. Makan siang selama sebulan!" Seru si gondrong penuh semangat membara, "meskipun itu merepotkan dompetku."

Naruto dan Menma saling berpandangan dan tersenyum saling mengejek. Serentak mereka mengamati perempuan itu. Akan tetapi, tidak berapa lama Menma menggeleng kuat kepala hitam jabriknya.

"Kedokteran? _Big no! Sorry guys,_ aku punya dendam kesumat sama anak kedokteranㅡtapi bukan dia. Lagipula, mereka itu sibuk, pasti kita gak akan diperhatiin," tolak Uzumaki Menma meneguk gelasnya sebagai penutup argumennya.

"Nah, Nar. Sepupumu udah mundur. Sikatlah, apalagi?" Sai memprovokasi si Namikaze, pelan-pelan ia merasa tertantang.

Namikaze Naruto menatap satu-satu sahabatnya–yang salah satu di antaranya sepupu dia sendiri–lalu turun mengamati meja di depan mereka. Terlihat beberapa lembar tiket di dekat Shikamaru, tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung menyambarnya.

" _Just wait and see."_

Naruto berlalu setelah menyunggingkan seringaian andalannya.

* * *

 _Siapa sangka bahwa berawal dari iseng akhirnya bisa jadi sebuah keseriusan?_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya singgah ke fni, hahaha/plak/ Udah lama ya? Maaf, saya abis menyelesaikan masa recovery sakit hati snm, selesai perang dengan sbm, dan menuntaskan perjalanan rumah-kampus untuk pendaftaran/nyengir/ Btw, saya balik dengan NaruHina sebagai permohonan maaf atas discontinued salah saru fic saya, Road to The End of Destiny, karena saya benar-benar merasa fic tersebut tidak bisa dilanjutkan sebagai fic mc, dan akan saya hapus. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bertanggung jawab atas fic saya itu sebagai author. Tapi, fic ini saya buat sebagai gantinya, meskipun pendek, saya harap readers terhibur. Terima kasih semuaa:)_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
